


Vanya Marie Undomniel

by AshleyJordynAnikaMorgan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 10th Walker, Courtship, Disclaimer i do not own Tolkien. I do own oc's, Elvish, F/M, Kids, Marriage, Slow at first then gets better i hope, The gift of foresight, The gift of healing, first fanfic, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJordynAnikaMorgan/pseuds/AshleyJordynAnikaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Jordyn was adopted when she was only six months old. At least that was what she told her friends but her life is a little more complicated than that. So when her and her friends go on a hike out in the woods and  end up somewhere else they are surprised all except Ashley Jordyn. Follow Ashley trough her journey of explanations and battles for what she lives and believes in. Tenth walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**_Dream_ **

**_I ran as fast as I could with my weapons on my back and my guards following after me. "_ ** **_Brother! Aderon!," I called out. News had reached us that my brother and his guard were attacked by orcs on their way back from patrols. I left immediately to find him. I could hear the orcs ahead so I pushed my legs faster and faster until I reached the battlefield. As soon as I could see what was going on I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. I picked my target and fired. The arrow sinking deep into the throat of the orc that was looming over my brother’s wounded body. I notched another arrow and fired again and again until all my arrows were spent. The dead orc bodies lay all around me. I looked at the guards as they were killing the last of the enemy. Seeing that they were alright I rushed to my brother and assessed his injuries. He had a couple of scratches here and there but the main wound was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. I went to remove the arrow but stopped short as I saw the area around the wound. The skin was turning black. I called a couple of the guards over to help me move his body back to Rivendell. We had to get back fast. We ran through the forest as fast as we could and made it back by nightfall. I instructed the guards to put his body in the halls of healing as I rushed to find my grandfather. Once I found him I explained everything to him. When we got to the halls of healing the healers were running around trying to get the supplies they needed for my brothers injuries. I helped them get what we would need while my grandfather went to assess his injuries for himself. A few hours later we had just finished healing him and were waiting for him to respond. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I am sorry.," he said weakly then he closed his eyes and....._ **

I woke up sweating and breathing heavy. It has been three weeks since I started seeing my twin brother's death in my dreams. If only it was just in my dreams.

"Are you ok?," Angelica asked me. She sat up from her makeshift bed on the floor. She looked at me concern filling her eyes as she looked at me. I nodded my head yes. Melody woke up then and sat up in her makeshift bed.

"Is everything ok?," she asked her voice still laced with sleep. I nodded again then got up and walked out of the living room to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and sighed. This was really weird. My brother was killed a little over 30 years ago and I have been here for 16 years now. Why would I be having visions of this now after all these years. I walked back into the living room and looked at the time. 6:35 it read. Well there is no point in trying to go back to sleep. Maybe some fresh air would do me good.

"Do you girls want to go for a hike?," I asked them. They looked at me wearily at first and nodded their heads 'yes'. We got dressed and I left a note on the table for my adoptive parents and we walked out the back door and into the forest that connects to my back yard. We walked for several minutes looking for the right path. When I finally found the one that lead to the stream we slowed our pace and enjoyed the scenery. We had been walking for about half an hour and the scenery was getting darker. I pulled out the secret dagger I had put in my boot and we stopped. I turned to the girls who were looking around taking in the scenery thinking that this was the same forest but I knew better I just had to figure out where we were before I told them that we weren't in the same place.

"Hey I am going to climb the tree to see how much longer.," I told them. They nodded. I went to the nearest tree and then heard a voice speaking. I touched the tree and the voice became clearer.

"Mae g'ovannen hiril vuin Vanya gi nathlam hî," the voice said. I smiled and answered.

"Êl sîla erin lû e-govaned vîn Mellon-nin." I smiled and finished my climb to the top. I did however have I good idea about where we were I wanted to make sure. I looked out and in the distance saw exactly what I thought I would. I took a deep breath of air the climbed down. "Hannon le.," I said and bowed slightly. I turned back to the girls who had found a fallen log to sit on while I was up in the tree. I smiled and waved my hand in a sweeping motion to say 'follow me'. They stood up and we all started to walk towards the road. After a long time of walking that there was something ahead of us. I noticed where we were. The clearing where my twin brother was killed. I started to get nervous so I grabbed the daggers that I had with me. I heard rustling from in front of me. I was fighting to keep my mind clear so I could fight. I got in a defensive stance with the girls behind me. Suddenly my lieutenant was coming out of the forest. I relaxed my stance a little bit. He raised his bow to shoot but stopped.

"Captain Alanna.," he said he motioned for the others to lower their weapons and come out of hiding. I nodded my head and he bowed.

"Status update lieutenant.," I commanded in the voice I use specifically for my guard. He immediately went into a report on how the boarders were holding up against the orcs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Mae g'ovannen hiril vuin Vanya gi nathlam hí = Well met my lady Alanna you are welcome here  
> Êl sîla erin lû e-govaned vîn Mellon nin =A star shines on the hour of our meeting my friend  
> Hannon le =thank you
> 
> Ok so I hope you guys like it I know it is a short chapter but I am working on it. I promise. This is a revised version of the one I have on Wattpad so if you want to check out some really really bad writing then go ahead and check it out it is under the same name. Anyways this is my first fanfiction on here and I am still fairly new at this so be nice please.  
> Love you guys  
> AshleyJordyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and friends head to Rivendell with the gaurd. Secrets are revealed but not all of them.

As we followed my guard back towards Rivendell I answered questions that the girls had.

"So your the lady of the place we are going to. Your captain of these guards and your real name is Alanna." Melody said counting the things they learned about me on her fingers. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. My mind was thinking back to what my lieutenant had said in his report. We had made camp for the night in a cave that I found when I was exploring the area just outside the hidden valley. There I went into a pretty long explanation of my life to the girls who sat there and listened. I told them everything except the reasons why I had left.  
The girls finally fell asleep and I moved to sit next to my lieutenant.

"So how did you get back Mellon nin?", he asked.

"I don't know Abnor. I don't know nor do I know why. I mean I know the reason I am still alive but I don't know anything else."  
I said. He nodded his head and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I eventually went to the mouth of the cave where a couple of my men were keeping watch and took their place.  
It was several hours later that the sun was rising and I knew that we had to get back so I could prepare for the delegations arrival later that day. I stood and went to go wake everyone up.

"Everyone up. If we get a start now then we will reach Rivendell before breakfast. So let's go move it.", I yelled out. Everyone except my friends got up. I chuckled at the startled faces of some of the men. I walked to my friends and and started to poke them. They started to stir and their eyes slowly opened.  
 

"Wake up sleepy heads we have to get moving.," I said. I stood up and walked over to the guards.

"Alright men I want you on guard at all times you four I want you to go ahead and let Lord Elrond know that I am back and that we will need a couple of guest chambers. The rest of you I need you to protect these girls do you understand?," they all nodded their beards. "Good dismissed.," they all left to do the jobs that I gave them. I sighed and looked over to Abnor and sighed. He chuckled and started to help the girls clean up.

Once everything was cleaned up we headed out. The four that I had told to go ahead of us left just a few minutes before us but would probably get there a few hours before us. As we walked I could hear the girls talking softly in the middle of the group.

"Is it just me or is she kind of scary when she is like this?," one of them asked.

"Yeah she kind of is. I have never seen her like this before.," the other replied. Their conversation carried on like that for the next hour. We were getting close to the outer watch tower. I turned around and gave the motion for the guard to get in their lines and march to the tower. The girls looked confused and I motioned for them to come over to me.

"Stay close and don't talk alright we are approaching the outer watch tower and I don't know who is posted there right now.," they quickly nodded their heads and fell into step right behind me.

"Who goes there?," we heard.

"Captain Alanna and guard with friends.," I answered immediately. We were given clearance and an escort for the rest of the journey.  
Once we finally got passed the last gate they girls jaws dropped to the floor and I chuckled softly their reaction.

"Ok just a quick question.," Melody said, "why would you ever want to leave this place I mean it is beautiful here?" I laughed and shook my head. Angelica had still not regained the ability to speak. I turned to my men and dismissed them. I continued to walk towards the court yard where I knew that my mother was and maybe my mother's two brothers and my grandfather. When we finally got to the court yard I was not disappointed but also a little surprised because not only was my mother, grandfather, uncle Elladan and uncle Elrohir their but so was Mithrandir, three hobbits and my father. My Naneth was the first to see me but my childish uncles ran over to me first. They picked me up and spun me around. I laughed at their very childish antics that kind of reminded me of Melody. When they finally put me down I walked over to my Naneth and hugged her then my father and grandfather and finally Mithrandir who was like an uncle to me. I turned and motioned for the girls to come over. They walked over and I started to introduce everyone.

"Melody, Angelica this is my mother Lady Arwen, my father Aragorn, my two extremely childish uncles Elladan and Elrohir, my grandfather Lord Elrond and my old friend Mithrandir or Gandalf as he is known by most people. Which brings us to the three young hobbits.," I said mentioning to them. My father chuckled and introduced them as Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. He also said that there was one more hobbit Frodo Baggins who was in the halls of healing. I looked at my father questionably.

"He was stabbed by a Morgal blade on the watch tower of Amon Sul.," he explained. I looked at my grandfather and mother who both nodded their heads at the unasked question. The Nazgul were back which means that Sauron had returned and was looking for the one ring.

"Where is the one ring now does anybody know.," I asked. Everybody looked at each other.

"This is a conversion meant for indoors. Arwen take Alanna's friends to the spare chambers in the hall with the rest of us." My mother nodded and left with my friends while the rest of us headed up to my grandfather's study. Once we were there Mithrandir took one of the seats across from my grandfather and my father took the other one. My uncles went to the wall and I took my place on the balcony ledge.

"The ring is here. Frodo brought with him. There is to be a council meeting in two days time to decide what is to be done with it. I want you to be there. I know that there might be some on the council that may not like having a woman on the council but I believe that it is the right thing to do after all you have lost more at the hands forces then anyone I have ever known and you are one of the best warriors I know.," my grandfather said.

"Of course I will be there. Who else is going to be there?," I questioned wanting to get a good idea about who I will have to be worried about.

"Your father, uncles, Gandalf, and me of course as well as delegations from Gondor, Erebor, and Mirkwood.," he replied. I nodded and got up," well I must go get cleaned up and then I would like to check on Frodo, if that is alright with you grandfather.," I looked at him. He nodded. I smiled at them and walked out of the study and headed for my chambers.

I walked into my chambers and sighed. 'Of course Mirkwood is coming and knowing King Thranduil he will send Legolas' I thought,' well looks like you will be seeing your husband sooner then you had thought you would.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up to get a dress then I headed for the bath which was already full. I would have to remember to thank naneth for that. I got in and relaxed. Once I finished washing my body with the rose scented oil and my hair with the lavender scented oil I got out and dressed. I walked back into my room and started to brush my hair. I finished and then braided my hair in an elaborate braid and walked out. I turned left and walked to the halls of healing.

"Irona where is Frodo Baggins?," I asked her. She led me through the maze of doors into the farthest one that was right underneath my grandfathers study. I thanked her and quietly opened the door and walked in. He was awake and talking to my grandfather and Gandalf. I cleared my throat and walked in more.

"Frodo this is Lord Elrond's granddaughter Lady Alanna.," Gandalf introduced. I bowed my head slightly and walked over to the bedside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady.," he said.

"The pleasure is master Baggins.,"

"Please just call me Frodo."

"Well then you just call me Alanna then." He laughed.

"Ok deal." Now it was my turn to laugh. As did Gandalf and my grandfather.

"How do you feel Frodo? Does your arm still feel heavy like metal?," I asked. He shook his head no and I smiled." Good well I don't see why you can't be let out tomorrow morning if that is alright with you.," I said looking up at my grandfather. He nodded his head.

After staying with Frodo for about half the day I decided to find my mother and friends. I walked to my mother's chambers and knocked. The door opened and I saw the girls getting ready in dresses and my mother doing their hair they were all laughing at something.

"What is so funny.," I asked. Melody then went into a detailed explanation of what had occurred since they left until about two seconds before I knocked on the door. By the end of her explanation we were all laughing. We stayed like that until my father came and got us for dinner.

 

Time skip a couple of hours

"So let me get this straight we all stay in one of the rooms and talk all night.," my mother said still kind of confused about what a sleep over was. We all nodded our heads.

"So what do you say Naneth you want to join us.," I asked her linking my arms with the girls.

"Sure why not. Which room are we going to do it in?,"

"We will do it in mine.," I said and then dragged them all off to my chambers. For most of the night we talked and laughed. The girls finally crashed and I was left with just my mother. Her and I moved to the balcony so we could talk and not disturb the girls. "Naneth do you know what time the delegations arrive tomorrow?" "I do believe they will be getting here sometime in the morning or just after noon iell-nin. Why do you ask?" "I haven't told the girls about Legolas yet and I was wondering how much time I have to tell them tomorrow." "What are you going to do when you see him because you know that he will be with counselors of his father's." "Yes I know. I thought I would play the little game that we played when we were courting" I looked at the moon and the stars knowing that somewhere close by was my other half looking at the same moon and stars and that tomorrow we would finally be whole after sixteen years of being apart. My naneth looked at me and then started to explain this great idea that she had when we first see Legolas again. After talking a couple more hours we finally went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Mellon-nin= my friend
> 
>  
> 
> Hi guys so this a longer chapter and I think I am finally getting the hang of this. Tell me what you guys think but please be nice and just know that all will be revealed eventually and that I do have a plan for my OC. I do plan to include more elvish in it I just couldn't think of any thing else to say in elvish for this chapter but in the next one there will be elvish. I will put the translations in my notes so don't worry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> Love you guys  
> AshleyJordyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna is reunited with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning ahead of time this chapter is a little sad. Not I want to cry my eyes out kind of sad but this chapter does have a little bit more to do with Alanna and Legolas' family and what happened.

      I woke up the next morning to my naneth and friends giggling and getting ready for today's events. I smiled and got up surprising the other three in the room. I laughed at their reaction and walked into the other room to grab a dress and lay out my armor for today's training. Once I got back into the common room I showed the girls the dress I had picked out. Melody and Angelica thought it was just a random dress but naneth and I knew the meaning of this dress to me. The dress was a dark navy blue with long sleeves. The neckline is a low scoop line that is a sheer silvery color the matches my eyes. Embroidered in the neckline are crystals to make it shimmer even more than it does. The dress goes down to the floor and the back makes a short train. This is Legolas' favorite dress on me. The girls loved the dress so I went to bathe and change into the dress.

         When all of us were ready to go we walked into the dining hall and ate. After we were done my grandfather called for me to follow him. I nodded and followed him all the way to the halls of healing.

       " I need you to release Frodo while I check on the new herbs we got. Then I want you to help your mother greet the delegations, and once your done with your training I would like to meet with you in my study." he said. I smiled at familiarity of all of this and nodded. I turned and walked into Frodo's room.

"Good Morning Frodo. How are you feeling this morning?," I asked. I walked over to his bed and felt his shoulder. He smiled and replied.

        "Good Morning Alanna. I feel just fine this morning. Am I going to get released today?," I laughed at his question knowing the feeling all to well.

        " Yes Frodo you will get released. In fact that is why I am here now." I quickly moved around the room grabbing what I would need before I could fully release him. I sat down behind him and started to change his bandages and then handed him fresh clothing that he could change into. "Alright Frodo as soon as your done changing then you can leave." He smiled up at me and grabbed the clothes as I left the room.

    I almost ran down to the court yard to where my mother was standing with my friends waiting for the first delegation to arrive. I slowed my pace when I got close and that was when I heard the first delegation coming and judging on the fact that there were horses I would have to say that it would either be the delegation from Gondor or Mirkwood. They the horses finally rounded the last corner I could tell that they were men from Gondor.

"Lord Boromir of Gondor Welcome to Rivendell." I said bowing my head hoping that he couldn't see me. My mother come right next to me and started giving the men directions on who to follow. After they left I sighed and looked at my mother who was glancing at me with an ' I can not believe you are scared of him' look. I scoffed and told her that I wasn't scared of him just that he would recognize me as Blaze and ask me were I have been all these years. She nodded not seeming convinced by explanation and looked toward the front gate. A couple minutes had passed when we heard heavy boots stomping on the road. 'looks like the dwarves are here' I thought. I know that the Rivendell elves helped them in their quest to take back Erebor but the Mirkwood elves didn't and that was what I was worried about.

I recognized the oldest dwarf in the group as Gloin but that was it. " Welcome Master Dwarves to Rivendell." I again bowed and again my mother told them who to follow and anything else they needed to know. I however was not focused on that. I was focused on the warm feeling that filled me indicating that my husband was near. I glanced towards my friends who gave me a confused look. I fiddled with my dress and my mother laid a reassuring and on my shoulder as she moved in front of me. 'ok' I thought 'we are going through with the plan that she came up with last night after the girls fell asleep'. I could hear the horses rounding the corner and slowing down. When they finally came to a stop my mother started the welcome while I was staring at the ground. Once she was finished with the welcome she moved to talk to the captain about how the beautiful Greenwood was fairing under the dark times. I looks up and saw Legolas who was also talking about his home an the darkness that invaded it. He looked up and stared at me then with movements so quick that I could barely see he was in front of me looking me over like he had when he thought I was hurt after a patrol. I bowed my head.

"Welcome Prince Legolas it has been a long time." He smiled at our old little game that we played while we were courting. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Indeed it has been a long time Lady Alanna." He gently smiled and took my and in his and brought it to his lips. I looked up and met his blue eyes with my own slivery grey ones. We held each others intense gaze for what seemed like forever until someone cleared their throats. We broke eye contact and looked over at my friends who were looking at me with interested, confused and disgusted looks. I shook my head and walked over to them Legolas in tow.

"Melody, Angelica this is my husband Prince Legolas of Greenwood or also known as Mirkwood for now.," I introduced. their expressions were amazing. They started to look at him then me then him and back to me. I laughed as they finally just settled on evaluating Legolas who looked mighty uncomfortable. They kept looking him up and down until I cleared my throat feeling his discomfort growing through our bond.

"Do you girls want to stay with my mother or come with me to train with the guard?," I asked them. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"We will stay with your mother.," Melody said and Angelica nodded her head in agreement. I nodded my head and turned to head back to Legolas's and my chamber so I could change. I felt Legolas at my back and we continued to walk in complete silence until we got to the chamber. He closed our bedroom door and I started to change. He looked at me then moved to sit on our bed.

"So what time do I get to see you and have you all to my self.," he asked breaking the silence first.

"After supper. I am going to be training and then I have a meeting with my grandfather so I won't see you until supper. But I do promise that after dinner I am yours.," I replied and leaned down and kissed him. I broke the kiss and turned so he could undo the rest of my dress. I slipped dress off and slid my tunic on already having my leggings and boots on. I grabbed my weapons and put them on and gave him another kiss and walked out of the room.

I walked to the training grounds and called my lieutenant to me. I turned away from the men who were all sparring. "I need you to find the four most experienced men and bring them up here. I want to show everyone what we will be doing before we get staarted." He smiled and turned to get the men I requested and soon returned to me with some of my very first guard. They all smiled at me. "Alright now here is what I want you to do. I want you to attack me when the time seems right but I don't want just one of you at a time. I want to show them that the enemy won't be so easy on them and that they have to keep their guard up and not slack when encountering the enemy." They all nodded their understanding and went to get prepared for the fight and I faced the rest of the guard.

"Alright while they get ready I am going to explain what we are going to do. We are going to spar but in a different way. You are all going to split into groups of six. One of you will be on defensive and five will be on offensive. You will need to remember to stay on guard and aware of everything around you. The application of this is that the enemy won't be merciful at all they will surround you and take you by surprise if you do not stay on guard." I turned around and nodded to the men who had just returned. Four of them attacked me at once. I jumped, dodged and parried all four of the attacks. I quickly spun around with my twin swords in my hands. I cut two of the mens belts meaning that they were 'dead'. My lieutenant decided to attack and I quickly blocked and jumped away from the attck. I landed right behind one of the other men I cut his belt and spun just in time to see the other running towards me ready to attack. I jumped back enough to dodge the attack but still close enough to where I could attack. I flicked my wrist upwards to cut his belt and then moved to my lieutenant.

We exchanged blows with one another. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother and husband with my friends standing on the sidelines with the rest of the men. I chuckled at the girls' reactions then focused back to my fight. My lieutenant was jumping up with his hands raised with his sword above his head ready to strike I however cut his belt while he was in mid air then ducked and rolled away from his attack. I felt something move at my back and moved my swords to block the attack. I smirked knowing exactly who it was. My husband. Everyone gasped at the unexpected attack. I spun around to face him and pushed him back with my swords. On his face he wore a smirk similar to mine. We both circled each other for a few minutes. Right as I was going to attack I gasped and fell to my knees. I was quickly aware that the training grounds were no longer there and were instead replaced with a dark room of a tower. I was having a vision.

I heard a heavy door and then several footsteps coming towards the center. As the figures got clearer I saw Saruman with the same orcs that killed both my twin brother and my six month old son.

"My master wants all of Isildur's heirs dead and yet two still remain. Word has reached me of this ranger of the north and his daughter. Where are they and why are they still alive.," Saruman yelled. The orcs stood taller and smiled.

"There is only one my lord. The girl has been missing for sixteen years now. Only the ranger is left my lord.," one the the orcs said. I shivered but smiled at the thought of the surprise that Saruman will receive when he sees me again.

"You idiots she could still be out there somewhere. Kill the father and find the girl. Bring her to me alive.," he spat out then dismissed them.

I gasped and screamed out loud when I felt arms around my waist as I struggled against my attacker. Only when I heard Legolas' soothing voice did I stop. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in my grandfather's study instead of training grounds with the rest of my men. I looked around and noticed my mother, father, friends, both uncles, Mithrandir and my grandfather standing around me. My parents knelt down in front of me. I could feel my husband reaching into our bond which I quickly cut off. I heard him take a quick breath and shiver as we were both cut from the warmth that the other provided but I hadn't told him that Saruman was the reason for out sons death and my almost death. I knew that he would want to march Isengard to kill the wizard himself but I needed him here and alive.

"What did you see iell-nin?," my father asked. I just shook my head. I couldn't tell them. This is a burden that I must bare alone. My grand father frowned as did my parents. Legolas moved from underneath me and keeled in front of me. I tried to avoid his eyes but he pushed my chin up and I held his gaze. I could feel that he was hurt from me cutting off our connection but I couldn't tell him.

"Why won't you tell us meleth-nin?," Legolas asked in my ear. I just looked at him tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. I again just shook my head no and looked at my grandfather.

"Grandfather can we just get to the council meeting that you wanted with me?," I asked. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. I sighed in relieve as I stood up and walked over to the balcony ledge feeling the need to get some fresh air and to give myself a little time to think. Saruman is working with Sauron and in that fact I now know for sure who is responsible for my twin brother and my son's deaths. Now I know that they both my father and myself dead as well. I hear my grandfather clear his throat and I turned around to face him.

"What did you see Alanna. Why are you holding things back from your friends and family. You do not have to bare these burdens alone."

I looked him in the eyes and the tears started to stream down my face. "I saw the orcs that killed Aderon and Alayn. They are working for Saruman. They are going to kill Ada and then take me to Isengard.," I said in between sobs. He came up to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"You need to tell Legolas, Alanna. He can help protect you. As for your father I am sure that he can take care of himself.," he said into my hair. I sighed in defeat and my grandfather let me go smiled and kissed my forehead. I returned his smile and then turned to leave the study.

I walked down the hall to my chambers. As I walked closer and closer the the ledge however I could hear my friends laughter followed by my uncles laughter. I peered over the edge and what I saw almost made my jaw drop to the ground. My uncles and best friends were laughing and paired. Angelica was holding hands with Elrohir and Melody had her arm linked with Elladan. I quickly recovered and walked away from the ledge. I would ask them about it later but for now I had more pressing matters to attend to. I made my way to the large wooden doors and opened them. Legolas was sitting in a chair across the room sharpening and cleaning his dual knives. I walked slowly and keeled in front of him.

"I am so sorry meleth-nin. I know that we made a vow to each other to tell one another everything and I know that I can tell you anything I want to and believe me I wanted to tell you what was happening but I also couldn't lose you like I had lost my brother and our son. I am also sorry that I cut off our bond but I didn't want you to find out like that.," I started to ramble a little bit as I tried figuring out how to tell him about what happened to our son. He looked a little confused as her out his finger to my lips to quiet me down.

"I have no idea why you didn't tell your father or I what you saw but I do know that you had a good reason and I shouldn't reacted the way I did. It is just that I haven't seen you in sixteen years so when you fell during training it freaked me out a little bit and I guess I was just acting on instinct rather than remembering that some of your visions can get really bad. You just scared me I can't lose you too." He looked from my eyes to my lips then back up as he let his lips to mine. I sighed into the kiss and put my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss but stayed in the same position.

"There is something that I need to tell you about our sons death.," I started. He looked at me with a confused and worried look. "It wasn't just a random attack it was planned by Saruman to kill our son. Alayn was murdered. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you meleth-nin I just couldn't lose you to." By the time I was finished with the explanation I was crying again. Legolas slide of the chair and onto the ground with me. He embraced me and I could hear him whisper something that I couldn't hear. I reopened our connection so I could feel the warmth for comfort. In the background we heard the bells signaling that dinner is ready. We quickly got up and washed up. We walked hands in hand into the dining hall.

The sight that greeted us was kind of surprising. Sitting at the head table was my uncles sitting two chairs apart with my best friends in between them. The girls saw me and smiled and waved. I laughed and dragged Legolas up to the front with me. We sat just to the right of Elladan who sat next to Melody while his twin brother sat on the other side of Angelica. I glanced over my uncle and caught the eye of both Melody and Angelica. I gave them both a look that said 'whats going on there'. They giggled slightly which caught the attention of my uncles who both smiled sweetly at them. They both looked down trying to hide the blush. I chuckled and shook my head. Legolas l looked at me with a look that said you promised and I sighed. Tonight was for me and my husband to reunite and tomorrow I can interrogate my friends.

We stayed for about two hours in the dining hall. My parents had long since left but there were still a lot of people there. After a few dances Legolas and I decided to retire for the night as well. We slipped out unnoticed and walked hand in hand back to our chambers. Once we made it back in out room Legolas caught me in a fiery kiss. I could feel about five different emotions in the kiss and I returned it with just as much emotion. We walked until I hit the bed. The rest of the night was spent getting reacquainted with one another in both body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer chapter.I'm really sorry about the long wait. It took me a little longer than anticipated to write this chapter. I got a case of writers block in a couple of areas. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far.  
> Elvish translations  
> Meleth-nin= my love  
> Iell-nin= my daughter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Elrond.

 I woke up the next morning to my husband running his hands along my face. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning.," he said. He leaned down and kissed me. I broke the kiss and replied.

"Good morning. You do realize that we do have to get up today.," I said taking notice to his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. He tightened his grip and I giggled. We laid there for a few more minutes before I tried getting up. "Meleth-nin I have to bathe and so do you. I do not think my father or grandfather would take to kindly to us showing up to the council meeting like this do you?," I said motioning to our current state. He sighed and nodded as he slowly relinquished his grip on me.I climbed out of bed a went to draw the bath. I turned back to head into the room but instead ran I ran into a hard chest. I laughed and looked up only to be caught up in a passion filled kiss. Once the kiss need I turned the water off and headed back into the room to grab a dress. I walked back into to the washroom and saw Legolas was already in the bath. I shook my head at his persistence and laughed as I climbed in.

After we finished getting cleaned up we got ready and left the room. We walked down the hall hand in hand until we got to the dining hall. We took a deep breath and walked in no longer touching. My family and two best friends looked at us from their spots in the front. I almost laughed at their reactions. My grandfather, uncles, and father looked mad. My mother looked happy and Angelica and Melody looked confused completely oblivious to the difference between Legolas and I. I quickly looked away and focused my attention on my husband. He too was trying to contain a laugh. We walked up to our places in front. Angelica who had put two and two together looked at me and then glared at my husband. I giggle and started to eat. Once both Legolas and I were done seatback to our chambers to get ready for the meeting that was to take place in half a hour. 

I quickly changed into my more formal fighting dress with over the knee lace up heeled boots. Legolas dressed in his formal tunic and leggings with his leather boots. After we finished getting ready we slowly made our way to the council. When we arrived I was surprised to see that there were not very many people there. Legolas went to sit with the delegation from Mirkwood. I on the other hand went to sit next to my my uncle Elrohir. 

I leaned over and asked " So what is going on between you and Angelica?" He looked down at me and blushed a little bit.

"Well I think she is my match.," he answered. My smile dropped a little at the thought of what would happen to my beloved uncles if they bound themselves to my friends. My uncle who had been looking at me read my mind and whispered " Don't worry about it everything will work out in the end." I looked up and he grinned.

I grinned back then looked around. Everyone had arrived while my uncle and I were talking. My grandfather stood and started to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom." He looked at Frodo and made a gesture, " bring forth the ring Frodo.

Frodo stood slowly and walked towards the pedestal in the middle of the council chamber. He put the ring down and quickly scurried back to his seat next to Mithrandir. I turned when I heard Boromir mutter something under his breath. He then stood up and started to say something about a dream he had as he moved closer and closer to the center. He reached out his hand to grab the ring. My grandfather stood and shouted his name. Gandalf stood and started to speak.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The sky grew dark around us as he started to speak. I leaned forward, grabbed my head and closed my eyes. After he finished I slowly returned to an upright position.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that lounge here in Imladris.," my grandfather said.

" I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil.," he slowly sat back down. Boromir stood up again and started to speak.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Long has my father kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let s use it against him." As he spoke my anger boiled. I was just about to tell him to sit down and shut up but my father beat me to it.

"You can not wield it. No of us can the one ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master.," my father said calmly yet still reprimanding him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter.," Boromir sneered while glaring at my father. My uncle Elrohir reached over and put his arm around me to keep me down. Legolas stood up obviously angered by this mans lack of respect.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I glared at my uncle then at Boromir.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir.," Boromir said shocked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad Legolas.," my father said.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.," Boromir said glaring at my father. I was just about to tell this man off but one look at my father told me not to let him know who I was so I stayed where I was and kept my mouth shut.

"Aragorn is right we can not use it.," Mithrandir said.

"You have but one chose the ring must be destroyed.," my grandfather said.

One of the dwarves suddenly stood up from his seat and started forward. "What are we waiting for then." He swung his ax down on the ring but flew backwards his ax shattered.

"The ring can not be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess. It was made in fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade. It must taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." I looked at my grandfather while he spoke. I could feel eyes on me so I turned my head and found  both my father and husband staring at me. I slightly shook my head dismissing their fears.

"Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." I returned to the conversation.

"Have you hear nothing Lord Elrond has said. The ring must be destroyed.," my husband said rising again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it.," Gimli said.

"And what if we fail. What then. What happens if Sauron takes back what is his.," Boromir said rising to his feet. Gimli jumped to his feet and yelled.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf.," Gimli said. The rest of the Mirkwood elves stood to come to the aid of their prince. Legolas held his arms out to stop them from fighting with the dwarves but I could feel his anger rising. I stood up and made my way across the council. As soon as I reached the group I heard Gimli yell never trust an elf. I new that was the last straw for Legolas. I got to him and put my hand on his arm pouring my love and soothing thoughts through our bond. Everyone kept fighting until we heard a small voice interrupted us all.

"I will take it. I will take it.," Frodo said. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to hear.," Mithrandir said stepping forward. My father stood up and walked forward and knelt before Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will you have my sword."

"And my bow.," Legolas said. I stared side eyed at the two men that I loved the most. I didn't even hear both Gimli and Boromir join. All I knew was that I was not going to be left behind. I saw Legolas shake his head in disapproval but I ignored him. I walked to Frodo.

"In any way I can help I will you have my sword and bow.," I said I joined the others standing as far way from both Legolas and my father as I possibly could.  
Suddenly Sam jumped up and ran to the rest of us. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere with out me.,"

"No Indeed it hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.," my grandfather said with an amused look on his face.

"Oi we're coming to. you'd have to send us hike tired in a sack to stop us.," one of the hobbits said as he and his cousin ran out from behind the pillars.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission..... quest..... thing.,"

"Well that rules you out Pip." I watched them as they bickered back and forth trying to hold back my laughter.

"Ten companions. So be it you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.," my grandfather said.

"Great where are we going?" I rolled my eyes and let out a little laugh.

After we were dismissed my grandfather and Mithrandir went into the study to go over the best ways to get to Mordor safely. I on the other hand had the great privilege of telling my mother and best friends that I was leaving again and that I may never come back. I sighed as I walked down to gardens where I knew they would be. My mother saw me first.

"Alanna is the council done or did Ada take you out of it.," she said smiling. I laughed and shook my head.

"No he did not take me out the council is done. Which leads to the reason that I found you. I am leaving. Frodo has agreed to take the ring and Mithrandir, Boromir, Gimli, the other three hobbits, Legolas, Ada, and myself are accompanying him to Mordor.," I said. I turned and looked at her expecting her to look sad or mad but instead she looked happy and proud.

"I knew that no matter what happened in that meeting I wouldn't see you for a long time whether it be because of a quest or patrols or even going to Mirkwood. I knew that you would leave. But I also know that you will come back.," she said. She leaned up and kissed my forehead. We both turned when we heard footsteps behind us. My uncles and husband were walking towards us. Angelica and Melody quickly made their way to my uncles but I stayed where I was. I knew that Legolas was not very happy with me going on the quest and I do not want to have that conversation right now in front of everyone. I was brought out of my thoughts by Melody who was grabbing my arm trying to drag me back into the inside. I gave her a confused look and she sighed.

"We need to talk.," she said. I nodded and followed her inside. We walked down the hall and into her room were Angelica was waiting. Once I walked in Melody shut the door.

"Ok what is going on?," I questioned. They looked happy and yet scared at the same time and then it dawned on me. They don't know why they are feeling this strongly for someone they had never met.

"Well I think I am in love with your uncle but I don't know why. I mean we barely know them and yet it hurts not to be near them.," Melody said sitting on the couch in the common room. I knew it. I turned to see Angelica who just nodded.

"Ok. I was really hoping we wouldn't have to have this talk but it looks like I have no other choice.," I said as I sat down in the chair across from Melody. Angelica moved across the room to sit next to Melody. "Where to begin. So you want to know why you are feeling so strongly for someone you barely know right.," they both nodded their heads. "You both feel that way because you are their bonded ones. Legolas and I are bonded as are my parents.," I was about to go on but was interrupted by Melody.

"Wait so we are like soul mates. That is so sweet and romantic.," she said smiling and looking out the balcony now in her own little world. She giggled softly and then blushed. Whatever she was thinking had to be disgusting. Although I don't blame her I was the same way when I first realised my feelings for Legolas.

I cleared my throat and she looked back at me. "Yes you are soul mates but there is so much more to it then that. As you guys start to get further into your relationship you will gain certain abilities such as being able to feel each other's emotions and always wanting to be with one another.," I continued to explain. They looked at each other with big eyes that were excited to explore these new things that I was telling them. I heard a light knock on the door and we all looked up.

"Who is it.," all three of us said in unison. 

"It is your dear uncles Alanna. May we come in.," they said back. I sighed and stood up to open the door. I moved to the side once the door was open and they came barreling into the room.

"Alright what did you two do this time?," I asked them kind of fearing the answer. They looked at each other and then started looking around the room avoiding my gaze. I started to get very annoyed but then I felt Legolas' anger and amusement and I knew that they had played one their pranks again. The door opened and standing on the other side was a very mad looking Legolas. Melody and Angelica started to laugh and were soon joined by my uncles. I just looked at my husband's appearance. His once long straight hair was now a mess tangled in a couple of pinecones, his clothes where muddy and ripped, and he had dirt all over his face. He glared at them and I walked over and got in his line of sight. After a few calming words he turned and walked out of the room. I turned around and faced my uncle's with a sly smile knowing that they didn't want to have the big conversation that the girls and I were having before we were rudely interrupted.

"Well since I have to help him you two can have the conversation with the girls. They can tell you were we left off. Have fun.," I said in a sing songy voice and then rushed out of the room and around the corner to my room.

I walked into the room and went to the wash room to find my husband struggling to get the pinecones out of his hair. I laughed softly and walked over and swatted his hands away and started to untangle his hair from the pine cones.

Once I was done with that I drew some warm water and dipped a cloth into it and told him to get cleaned up while I cleaned the room up a little bit. After a little while I felt arms snake around my waist as lips found their way to my neck. I turned around in his embrace enjoying the smell of pines and rain. I kissed him on the lips and wound my arms to his neck. Once we broke apart I started shuffling around the room getting ready for some alone time with my husband.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took so long I have been busy with school. But here is a chapter. Hopefully the other ones will come a little bit faster but we will see. The next chapter will hopefully have more elvish in it as well.
> 
> Elvish translation:  
> Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul-- one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
> Havo-dad-- sit down
> 
> Don't forget to comment please.
> 
> ~AshleyJordyn~


End file.
